


Agila

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: 'Sino ka?''Agila.'





	Agila

Sa tuktok ng bundok, doon n'ya napagtanto,  
na oo,  
tao lang s'ya.

_('Sino ka?'_

_'Agila.')_

Kahit anong pagtingala sa kanya, kahit ilang beses s'yang sabihan na "Mabuhay ka, Agila!"  
ang totoo ay,  
tao lang s'ya.

Isang batang nadawit sa digmaan ng mga nakatatanda. Digmaang nagpadanak ng dugo ng mga batang tinaguriang  
Pag-asa ng Bayan.

_('Isa kang... aso.'_

_'Tahol, Goyo. Tahol!')_

 

_Ngayon, sa taas ng bundok --_

_sa gitna ng mga ulap, malayo sa lupang kulay pula --_

_kanyang napagtanto._

 

Hindi s'ya agila,

hindi s'ya aso.

Isa lamang s'yang bata  
na nagnanais makapaglaro muli sa bayang tahimik at payapa. Ngunit--

 

_Ngayon, sa taas ng bundok --_

_sa ilalim ng dilaw na sikat ng araw, sa kanlungan ng bughaw na langit --_

_kanyang napagtanto._

 

Walang lugar para sa mga bata sa digmaan. Sa oras na maisuot mo ang uniporme, isa ka nang sundalo.

Sundalong handang pagsilbihan ang bayan,  
handang ipaglaban ang kalayaan  
para sa kabataang ang dugo'y  
di pa nalalason ng digmaan.

_('Tandaan mo kung sino ka.')_

 

_Ngayon, sa taas ng bundok --_

_walang matatakbuhan, walang maliliparan --_

_kanyang napagtanto._

 

Hanggang dito na lang s'ya.

 

Handa na n'yang ialay ang kanyang buhay

para maipagaspas muli ng Bayan

mga pakpak nitong nakagapos.

 

_('Mabuhay ka, Agila!')_

Hanggang dito na lang.

**Author's Note:**

> ANG GANDA NUNG FILM OKAY


End file.
